


Laundromat

by Fireball_Bae_1220



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: F/M, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireball_Bae_1220/pseuds/Fireball_Bae_1220





	Laundromat

“Stuck in the Laundromat on a Saturday night…If this is how single life is supposed to be then it sucks ass”Denise said to herself as she throws a load into the washer.

After she throws it in and starts the machine she settles down into a vacant couch and puts on her headphones, tuning out the world.

She usually hates coming in here on Saturday nights but this is the only time that Denise can find some peace.

Between Nursing School and working as a Unit Clerk at the local hospital, she barely has time to stop and think.

 

The other thing that gives Denise peace in her life is drumming.

She has been a little drummer girl since the age of 5 and hasn’t stopped since.

When she’s not studying she’s letting out her frustrations on a double bass.

As she waits for her load to finish, one of her favorite songs comes on: Night Flight.

 

Denise starts to drum and sing along…

_“I received a message from my brother across the water He sat laughin' as he wrote the end's in sight So I said goodbye to all my friends And packed my hopes inside a matchbox 'Cause I know it's time to fly Come on, meet me in the morning, Meet me in the middle of the night The morning light is comin', don't it make you wanna go and feel alright …“_

As she was singing and drumming, Denise felt a pair of eyes on her.

She looked over and saw a tall and very attractive man staring and smiling at her.

She’s seen him here before but was too afraid to talk to him, plus she had a boyfriend at the time.

He walks over towards her, amazed with how well she was keeping time and her lovely voice.

 

“Excuse me miss, I couldn’t help but noticing how well you’re drumming on the chair there. Are you a drummer by any chance”

Denise smiles back at him, trying to hide her obvious attraction to him.

“Yes, I do drum in my spare time...”

She reaches out for a handshake.

 

“I’m Denise. I see you in here a lot.”

“John Henry Bonham at yer’service, Miss Denise but all of my friends call me Bonzo. I love meeting fellow drummers and I see you in here a lot as well. So what’s a beautiful girl like you doing in the Laundromat on a Saturday night?”

“I needed clean clothes for work and since it’s my weekend off from work I had the time to a couple of loads. And the same goes for a handsome man like you?”

“Same…I needed clean clothes and my sock supply is rapidly depleting”.

 

Denise lets out a small laugh.

“My you have a beautiful smile and a more beautiful laugh…So what do you do for a living?”

Denise blushes. “I’m a Unit Clerk at a hospital nearby and I’m also going to nursing school.”

“Ooh, a nurse! My friend Rob would love you! He has a thing for nurses.”Bonzo said with a bit of laughter in his voice.

 

There’s something about him that is making her more attracted to him by the second.

It could be his smile, his melodic voice with his British accent, or the fact that the way that he’s looking at her is making her tingle all over.

Denise decided to speed things up right then and there and be a little more assertive.

“Well, that’s nice that your friend has a thing for nurses but what if I was more interested in you, Bonzo?”

 

Denise covers her mouth in amazement.

Did she just say that out loud?

 

“Oops! I didn’t mean to say that out loud”

 

Bonzo laughed then kneels down to her. “No worries, I like assertiveness in a woman. In fact, it’s a big turn on for me. I actually wanted to tell you for the longest time how attracted I am to you but didn’t have the bollocks to tell you until now. You’re very beautiful, Denise. And I’m fucking dying to kiss you right now.”

Denise gets up, forces Bonzo down on the couch and straddles him.

She leans in and whispers in his ear. “What’s stopping you, Bonham…go for it…And I assure you, sir that the feeling is very…very mutual”

 

Bonzo smiles and leans in to kiss her and she returns it with passion. Their tongues intertwine.

Denise loves every single second of it.

His hands travel under Denise’s shirt and into her bra.

Caressing and pinching her nipples to absolute hardness.

 

Getting wetter and wetter by his touch, Denise starts grinding on his awakening hardness.

Enjoying the feeling, she starts to moan in his ear, voicing her desire for him.

“John…Mmh shit…God that feels so fucking good…Please don’t stop…Mmh…fuucck!”

“For you, I’ll keep going as long as you want me to baby. God, I love the way you’re moving your hips on me. Mmh…Shit…I’m dying to find out how you move your hips when I’m deep inside your hot snatch”

 

Denise got more turned on by those words. “You’ll find out tonight but in the meantime, want to find out how something else of mine can move up and down your stick? My lips and tongue are aching for a taste of you…”

At this point, Denise didn’t care that she was in a public place with a man that she just introduced herself to. She had to have him on her and in her.

She needed the release and Bonzo was the man for the job.

 

She moved off his lap and kneeled down before him, looking up at him with her bedroom eyes.

Slowly she unzips his jeans and takes out his hardened member, starts stroking his hot thickness slowly.

She looks up at him again. “Ooh…Nice and thick, just the way I like it and it’s all for me…”

She leans over and starts sucking on the head of his cock, swirling her tongue around it, savoring his taste.

 

Bonzo’s head was spinning, his breath getting heavier.

He begins to run his fingers through his hair, making her take more of his length. “Mmh…Fuck your mouth feels so good…Shit…Suck my cock…. Ooh fuck…Don’t stop…Denise!”

The more she heard his moans, the more she swirled and twirled her tongue around him, the more she worked her mouth for him, and the more turned on she got.

 

She began to play with her wetness.

Bonzo saw this and decided that it was her turn to receive some oral loving. “Baby, let me taste you now. I got to have my tongue inside that sweet pussy of yours.”

Bonzo repositioned himself so that he can be between her thighs and kneeled before Denise.

He laid her down gently, removed her shorts and placed her legs over his shoulders.

 

Then he proceeded to kiss her inner thighs, feeling the heat coming off her, moving higher and higher until he reached her sweet spot.

He gave one slow lick that made her squirm then he starts licking her clit more and more, reveling in her sweet taste.

Denise starts to grind on his face. She’s so close to cumming but so far away.

She ran her fingers through his hair, forcing him to bury his face inside her wetness.“Ohh John! Your tongue feels like heaven baby…Mmh…Shit…Fucking eat my pussy! Fuck! Fuck! Fuucckk!”

 

With those words he started to flick his tongue across her clit, driving her into frenzy.

He loved her taste but he was ready to drive his cock deep inside her and he had a feeling that she was ready as well.

He grabs her legs and rubs his hardness along her wet slit, teasing her.

When they both couldn’t handle the teasing any longer, Bonzo lined his cock up with her tight, wet opening. “Fuck! Baby, I love the way your pussy tastes but I got to fuck the shit out of you right now. I want to feel you around me, pulsing…Stretching…. I want to be deep inside you right now”

 

Denise grabs his cock and moves it closer.

 

She leans into his ear and whispers, “I want you to bang my pussy like it was a double bass drum baby…Fuck me nice and hard! Make me take that thick cock! Please!”

He swiftly inserted his hard cock inside her.

They both gasped at the first thrust.

It felt better than they both expected.

 

He was stretching the shit out of her and she was tighter than he could have ever imagined.

Bonzo started to fuck her like he plays his drums: Hard, Fast, and Unbelievably Powerful.

“Fuck yes! Take that cock baby, fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Oh shit you’re so fucking tight! Bonzo’s gonna fuck that cunt…Would you like that baby? You want Bonzo to fuck your sweet pussy baby? You want this? Ohhhhh ffuuucckkk! Dennniiiisssee!”

His climax was getting closer but he didn’t want this to end. It was too good for it to stop now.

 

“God yeesss!!!! Ffuucckkk mmmeeee! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fucking bang me Bonzo! Make me take all of it! Please! Oooohhh! Ooohhh! Joohhnnnn! Oh god! Ohhhh mmyyy ggoodddd! You feel so good inside me baby! Don’t stop! Don’t…Don’t…Don’t stoppp! Ohhh…I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cuuummmm!!!!! Oooohhhhhh ffuuucccckkkkk!!!! Bbbboooonnnzzooooo!!!”

 

He tried to hold out as long as he could but hearing Denise scream his name drove him past the point of no return.

“I’m cumming too baby! Ooohhhh ffuucckk! Cum with me baby…Bonzo wants you to cum…Yyeeeeeessssss! Ooooohhhh Fffffuuuucckkk! Sshhhiitttt! Deeenniieesseee!!!! FFFFUUUUCCCCCCKKKK!!!!!!!!”

 

They saw stars, lightning, and fireworks as they explosively climaxed together. Still in each other’s arms, they couldn’t help to laugh at the fact that they just fucked in the middle of a public place and that they’re thanking their lucky stars that they’re the only two people there.

Bonzo looked into Denise’s eyes and kissed her.

“Denise, can I ask you something?”

She smiles up at him. “What is it baby?”

 

“What are your plans for next weekend, if you don’t mind my asking?”

“Well, I do have work next weekend but it’s the 7-3 shift the whole weekend. What do you have in mind?”

“Maybe you can come and see my band play…And hang out a little bit. If you haven’t noticed, I really like you and liked you for a long time. I don’t believe in hit and quits, Denise. So what do you say?”

“Well Mr. Bonham, I will gladly come to see you play…Only on one condition…”

 

“What’s the condition?”

“You help me fold my clothes?” She flashes him a smile and bats her eyes.

Bonzo laughs softly. “For you, Anything…”

As Denise started to fold her clothes she couldn’t help to think that she was glad that she decided to go to the Laundromat. She smiles.

 

“Penny for your thoughts, Miss?”

“I was thinking about not doing my laundry tonight…” She looks up at him and smiles.

“ Good thing that I did because I wouldn’t have met you if I didn’t”

 

Bonzo kisses her on the forehead .

“Denise love, it was a very good thing you did”


End file.
